Component carriers of this type serve to attach, e.g., a telescopic sight, a residual light amplifier or a grenade launcher to the firearm and, at the same time carry the barrel and the breech, and in many cases additional breech parts, a trigger mechanism and/or the magazine of the firearm. Given the conditions under which they are used, many of these components are subjected to considerable stress. For example, when firing at a rapid rate of fire, the barrel is heated to approximately 350-400° C., which leads to a lengthening of the barrel. U.S. Pat. No. 8,234,808 B2 describes a one-piece component carrier in which only the breech-side end of the barrel is affixed so as to avoid mechanical stresses in the firearm whenever the length of the barrel changes and to allow the barrel to move freely with respect to the component carrier. However, suspending the barrel in this manner reduces the target accuracy since the barrel moves considerably relative to the sighting device which is generally attached to the component carrier. Therefore, the barrel is mounted as solidly as possible to the carrier component, e.g., by means of a bolt connection, and its removal from the component carrier is therefore very time-consuming; after a barrel has been removed and a new barrel has been attached, the firearm must be calibrated again.